Charlotte Perospero
Summary As the eldest son of the Charlotte family, Perospero is the Minister of Candy. He is highly respected among the Big Mom crew, and was entrusted with Caesar Clown's heart, and ensuring that he would finish the task assigned to him. While incredibly sadistic, Perospero seems to have a soft spot for children--as he was seen handing out candy to them and smiling at them. He has a bounty boasting around 700,000,000 berries. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-A Name: Charlotte Perospero Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 50 Classification: Human, Pirate, Executive, Minister of Candy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Haki (Armament and Observation user), Candy Manipulation (Can create, manipulate and reshape any type of candy), Transmutation (Can turn others into candy by licking them), Forcefield Creation (Can create large barriers from candy). Attack Potency: Likely Mountain level (Superior to most of the Big Mom crew such as Tamago, made quick work of Pedro), ignores conventional durability by turning his opponent into candy Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class M (His candy can restrain the likes of Tony Tony Chopper) Striking Strength: Likely Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level (Took two punches from Vinsmoke Ichiji and only suffered a small bruise to the cheek. His barriers have tanked attacks from Capone Bege while using his Big Father mode, as well as a non-haki covered Gear Third attack from Luffy), Large Mountain level with Candy Wall (Easily blocked Luffy's Elephant Gun) Stamina: Very High (Stood up and remained conscious shortly after being caught in an explosion that greatly injured him and destroyed one of his arms. Despite excessive injury to his body, he still engaged the Strawhat pirates with no issue) Range: Extended Melee Range due to size. At least dozens to hundreds of meters with his power. Standard Equipment: His cane, which he uses similarly to a catalyst for his power Intelligence: He is capable of utilizing his ability in creative and effective manners, and he is highly skilled in the field of deception and planning Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. He can circumvent his weakness to water by using his candy to put a surface between him and the water. His candy is weak to fire and heat, and will melt away Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pero Pero no Mi (Lick-Lick Fruit): A Paramecia-type devil fruit that gives its user the ability to turn people into candy, as well as create and manipulate all forms of candy. Perospero can even go as far as turning people into candy by covering them in it and causing it to seep into their bodies, killing them for three minutes after he immobilizes them with no chance for them to escape in the meantime. He can also mold his candy into certain body parts he has lost, but would later melt in contact with heat. *'Candy Wall:' Perospero uses his power to create a large wall made of candy. It is durable enough to take attacks from Capone Bege's "A Big Father". *'Candy Escalator:' Perospero instantly creates a large twisting escalator made entirely out of candy. *'Candy Maiden:' Perospero creates a large wall with a spiked front to prevent advances from his attackers. *'Candy Web:' Perospero spreads candy around a ship, trapping it in a sticky substance, preventing it from moving an inch. *'Candy Armor:' Perospero covers himself in the candy he produces, increasing his defenses considerably. Because of this power, he was capable of surviving Pedro's kamikaze attack, despite being greatly injured as a result. *'Candy Sea Slug:' A method of transport where Perospero creates a mountain of candy and moves it across the sea, allowing people to simply walk on top of it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapon Masters Category:Organic Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:One Piece Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Sailors Category:Cane Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 7